Future Of The Hunger Games
by dabestblade1
Summary: This is a PARODY. It's not a very silly parody, and it's violent. But if you like a bit of futuristic GORE, then read this! My First Fanfic :D


**Authors Note: I don't own the Hunger Games. Sadly. This is also my first FanFic and i had NO idea what to write. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The cannon sounded.<br>I ran as fast as my legs could take me towards the Gleaming cornucopia.  
>My eyes darted to the right to see 15 tributes zooming past me, their eyes on one target. My left was no different.<p>

You may be thinking what is going on. Well I was reaped in the 193rd Hunger Games. I was just a normal boy...

Anyway, there were 40 kids in this game. It was pretty fun actually. Fun until my nose crumpled completely as my face smashed into the Cornucopia. I could feel someone grab my neck and throw me down to the floor. I stared at him with terror in my eyes, but he just grinned maliciously at me. His fat nose leaked mucus and his mouth was dribbling like a waterfall. I screamed as loud as I could as his foot was raised over my skull. I felt my mouth go dry. He then was knocked over by another girl. This gave me time. I reached out to my side and found a Laser Pistol. As I tried getting up I realised it weighed about a TONNE. Oh well, I straddled up to my feet to see the boy punch the girl in the jaw. The girl fell and tripped a few tributes in the process. But I raised my gun, aimed it at the back of the boy's head. I pulled the trigger.

What happened next made me retch into another kid's mouth. The laser gun shot straight through the evil boy's face. The impact knocked him off his feet and I saw his skull explode, shattering bone and matter all over the Cornucopia. Bits of his brain fell on my face, and I wiped it off with disgust as I vomited again. The boy then collapsed on the floor, and I ran away from the utterly disgusting death. As I run off, I catch a glimpse of the Hovercraft, picking up the beheaded body along with at least 10 others.

It's a bloody sight. I feel people chasing me, like I can feel their breath on my neck. What you didn't know is I picked up 3 ninja stars with the laser gun. I don't know how but I don't know half of this story myself. So as I run towards the edge of the searing desert and as I turn around I notice two teens chasing me with Light Sabers and one of them had a shield.  
>"CRAP!" I screech. I fumble around my belt for the stars. Luckily the two teens are bulky and fat, but I don't question their strength and madness. I squeeze on the first star with my thumb and finger. They approach ever so close and I throw the star in a big, sideways arm stroke. I can feel the star wobble as it leaves my hand and I quickly find another one. It bounces of the girl's shield and hits the boy in the shoulder. He yelps in pain. I snigger.<br>"TAKE THAT BITCH." I shout over the sound of screaming.  
>I throw my next star and I know it was a perfect shot. The star streaks across the air. The girl has it coming, and she hasn't got enough time to raise the eyebrows in surprise as the boy jumps in front, facing the full impact. The star lands sharply in his left eye, and it lodges itself so tight the girl struggles to pull it out. The boy has blood streaming from his eye and the girl knows he won't survive. She darts her dagger eyes at me and before she has time to shout abuse the star is in her forehead. I feel like crying as I see the girl fall over the boy. I know, just by the relationship, that I killed a family's son and daughter.<p>

I stumble to my knees, and collapse onto the floor. I bawl my eyes out and I puke out all the Capitol food products that I had. The sand dune just seemed to grow as I wipe my wet eyes with my hand. I look down to the Cornucopia and I still see around 20 kids fighting it out with a variety of weapons. I see a girl stab a boy in up his bum, and he goes crazy. I see another, stocky boy rip the neck of a girl with his bare hands. Even worse, he licks the blood from the severed head. I completely despise him already. I grab my Laser Gun and see this dazzling red blast zoom to the boy I loath. The boy stumbles back and I see a big hole in his chest. His ribs are on display and his organs spill out as he growls at everyone. Even though he is dying, he grabs his machete and cuts everyone around him like a blender. But no one can survive long, and he falls on his massive face.

I remember the two light sabers the brother and sister had carried. I roll down the dune and I quickly grab one. The bodies are gone from the arena but the sabers remain. I tenderly strap them to my belt and run back on the dune.  
>That's when I hear the cry of help. Turning around, I see a young girl, who had been viciously kicked by a tribute and cannot feel her back. I run down to her and ask, "What's wrong? What happened?" She explains how a tribute was unarmed and kicked her really hard. But the girl had a machine gun and obliterated his legs. He was screaming in pain and with one bullet, she ended his pain. But the girl knew smarter to kill me. I could be her only hope to survive.<br>"Well, we better get off. God knows how many people will survive this massacre..." I mumble. She nods in agreement as we climb up the dune together. One last look at the Cornucopia showed the devastation. Blood and body parts were splattered everywhere. I saw one young boy tip-toe to the shining horn. He looks around and just as he picks up a dagger, a slightly older girl jumps on his back and slits his neck. I gasp and the girl with me has tears forming in her eyes. I am beside myself, "How could they let people do this?" The girl looks at me and shakes her head in disapproval. We carry on watching as the girl faces around. I notice a blast of red exit her temple, and she falls to the ground. I quickly turn my head and see the twelve year old sniper. She soon notices us and takes aim.  
>"OH GOD. RUN!" I yell as I grab her shoulders. Suddenly, it's not a game anymore.<p> 


End file.
